


Una Pausa

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Martin non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato. Da quando sono partiti, da quando hanno attraversato l'ultimo Dominio o di quanto tempo passerà prima del prossimo.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 3





	Una Pausa

**Una Pausa**

Martin non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato. Da quando sono partiti, da quando hanno attraversato l'ultimo Dominio o di quanto tempo passerà prima del prossimo.

Tra l'uno e l'altro c'è soltanto un paesaggio post-apocalittico colmo di vento e polvere e disperazione. Il vento porta lontani ululati di dolore, la polvere sa di desolazione. 

Si fermano di rado tra un Dominio e l'altro e se lo fanno è solo perché Martin decide arbitrariamente di averne avuto abbastanza e di volersi sedere. Desidera con tutto se stesso di provare sollievo quando si impone e spezza il viaggio di redenzione di John per un momento di calma. Ma non prova alcun sollievo. 

Quel senso di abbandono delle membra, quella dolce distensione del corpo associata all'atto di sedersi per qualche istante dopo una lunga camminata non è più di questo mondo. Non c'è posto per qualsiasi sensazione non sia la paura o qualcosa di collegato a essa.

Paura. Non c'è altro colore se non la tinta avvolgente della paura, i suoi grigi insinuanti come ragnatele, i suoi bianchi accecanti come cieli senza direzione o fine, i suoi neri privi di respiro, speranza o futuro. 

Martin si rende conto di non aver fatto altro, da quando hanno lasciato la capanna di Daisy. Non ha fatto altro che lamentarsi, lagnarsi e dare voce alle sue paure. È _letteralmente_ l'unica cosa che può fare, perché per il resto è prigioniero in quest'incubo da cui non è possibile svegliarsi, e la sua missione è seguire John e fare in modo che arrivi integro alla fine. Non ha intenzione di lasciarlo, non ha intenzione di abbandonarlo. Dove andrebbe da solo? La sua esperienza con la Solitudine lo riempie ancora di brividi di freddo che soltanto un abbraccio potrebbe disperdere. 

E al di là dell'egoismo della propria paura, l'egoismo della propria preoccupazione potrebbe soverchiarlo al pensiero di John da solo là fuori in quelle lande inospitali, senza qualcuno a ricordargli di badare anche alla sua parte umana. 

Ammesso che ne resti ancora abbastanza da avere delle necessità.

Martin sta per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, ma il prossimo lamento sulla distanza, sulla paura, sulla polvere e sul terrore gli muore in gola. Invece prende la mano di John e la stringe alla sua. 

L'altro si blocca, perplesso, sta persino per obiettare qualcosa ma Martin si limita a sorridergli.

"Martin?"

"Mi dispiace John, non faccio altro che lamentarmi," dice, prima di perdere il coraggio. La loro storia è iniziata sotto la peggiore stella esistente sotto questo cielo dominato dall'Occhio. Non c'è stato tempo di parlarne, non ci sarà tempo per parole o effusioni.

Non sa neanche se piacciano, a John. Le parole o le effusioni o entrambe le cose. Anche soltanto sapere che l'altro ricambia in qualche misura i suoi sentimenti è abbastanza da sostenerlo ma in questi reami maledetti, a volte, uno tende a sentirsi troppo solo, a vacillare.

"Va bene, Martin, è normale, sei umano. Almeno tu," risponde l'altro, con una punta amara di sarcasmo. "Se non ci fossi tu a ricordarmelo non so... bene... come..." L'Archivista scuote la testa e sospira. "Se veniamo fuori da tutto questo... no. Non so come verremo fuori da tutto questo, è praticamente l'unica cosa che non so. Non posso vedere il futuro, soltanto il presente."

Martin si acciglia, inclina la testa, si fa sfuggire uno squittio acuto quando John gli cinge la vita con un braccio e entra nel suo spazio personale.

Un abbraccio. Santo cielo da quanto tempo non ha il lusso di un abbraccio?

John lo stringe a sé con tutto il calore di cui dispone il suo corpo magro e provato. Non hanno bisogno di mangiare, nel mondo desolato post-Cambiamento, a stento si fermano per dormire o riposare e, salvo eccezioni, sembra non possano neanche morire. 

Se i loro bisogni fisici sono così trascurabili, allora, perché quell'abbraccio in mezzo alla polvere è così importante, così caldo e perfetto come una giornata di sole dopo un lungo inverno?

Martin non lo sa, ma si lascia abbracciare e ricambia la stretta e per una volta, per una sola volta, non si sente solo.


End file.
